i can't explain it
by mandymoore1
Summary: this is a love story between cole and paige involves alot of time travel


(Paige and Cole are sitting by the ocean)

**Paige** I've had to lie to my sisters again do you know how hard this is

**_Cole_** but you know what would happen if they found out (he puts his arm around her) don't you

**Paige **Phoebe would hate me and we'd have to vanquish you if they knew you where still hear

_**Cole** _and do you want that

**Paige** you know I don't (she kisses him) you know haw I feel about you

_**Cole** _cause you love me

**Paige** yeah I love you

_**Cole**_ like I love you

**Paige** yeah

_(They kiss)_

**_Cole_** so what would you do

**Paige **I wouldn't vanquish you anyway

_**Cole**_ I know

**Paige **I'm pregnant

_**Cole **_you are that's amazing

**Paige** I know

_**Cole**_ now we are goner have to tell them

**Paige** I know

_**Cole **_no time like the present

**Paige** ok I'll orb us to the maner

_**Cole**_ ok

**Paige** hear goes (she orbs them to the manor) ready

_(When they get there _Piper and Phoebe are shocked to see Paige holding on to Cole)

_**Phoebe **_oh Paige did he hurt you

**Paige** no we have to tell you something

**_Piper_ **go on then explain the reason he's back and how come his arms are around you

**Paige **ok well he managed to get back 9 months ago and I was horrified to see him but then something happened to change that and we fell in love and now we are having a baby

_**Phoebe**_ what

**Paige **I'm having Cole's baby

**_Phoebe_ **I heard and it's disgusting

**Paige** shut it that's my baby you're talking about

_**Phoebe **_what it will be a disgusting freak

**Paige **take that back

_**Phoebe**_ no

**Paige** then I'll leave

_**Piper **_don't she didn't mean it

**Phoebe** I did

_**Paige**_ hey you can visit Piper just don't bring Phoebe

**Phoebe** I have a reason to be angry with you he's my ex husband he tried to hurt us

_**Paige **_I know but there's no reason to hate my baby for that hate me but don't hate my baby

**Phoebe **I'm sorry that was wrong it's just hard

_**Paige **_I know

**Phoebe** so you forgive me

_**Paige **_yeah

**Piper** so are you staying

_**Paige**_ yeah

**Cole** aren't you goner move in with me

_**Paige **_no

**Cole** ok no need to shout at me

_**Paige** _I didn't mean to sorry

**Cole** it's ok

_**Phoebe**_ see she won't live with you deep down she knows you're still bad

**Paige** I do want to live with him could he move in hear

_**Phoebe**_ no way I haven't forgiven you yet and I hate him

**Paige** please for your niece

_**Phoebe**_ ok

**Cole** how do you know it's goner be a girl

_**Paige **_in our family it's mainly girls

**Cole **ok

_**Paige**_ hey Piper how do you recon Leo's goner feel about this

**Piper** I guess I should call him find out Leo-Leo

_He orbs in and sees Cole_

_**Leo **_what's he doing hear

**Piper **it's ok Paige loves him there having a baby

_**Leo**_ what I'm goner have to tell the elders

**Paige **but they might want us to vanquish him

_**Leo **_then you'd have to

**Paige **I wouldn't I'd leave I love him we'd both go wouldn't we Cole

_(Leo orbs out)_

_**Cole**_ absolutely Paige

**Paige **do you know how much I love you

_**Cole**_ yeah

**Paige **do you now

_(They kiss)_

_(Leo orbs back in)_

_**Leo**_ they want you to go up there both of you

**Paige** what

_**Leo **_they want to talk to you

**Paige** ok

_(He orbs them up there)_

_**Elder 1**_ so what do you have to say for yourselves

**Paige **I fell in love it's not a crime you know

_**Elder 1**_ we know but you went behind people's backs

**Paige **we knew they wouldn't understand

_**Elder 2**_ of course we don't but we are goner give you a chance to be together if you can convince your grams to let you and she'll know he's half demon

**Paige** grams knows already and she'll be happy for me

_**Elder 2**_ don't you get it where sending you both back to 1977

**Paige **but will they no who we are

_**Elder 1**_ we've told them

**Paige** ok

(With that Paige and Cole arrive in 1977)

_**Grams **_Paige I presume

**Paige** yes grams

_**Grams **_and I guess he's the half demon you're in love with

**Paige** yeah is that all they told you

_**Grams **_yes and I don't like this at all he must have you under some kind of spell

**Patty** who has who under a spell mother oh my she's hear

_**Paige**_ mum

**Patty **Sam-Sam

_He orbs in_

**Sam** yes

_**Patty **_she's hear

**Sam** hey baby girl

_**Paige **_hey dad

**Patty **and who are you

_**Cole**_ I'm her boyfriend Cole aca beltasaw

**Patty** you're a demon get away from my baby

_**Paige **_mum it's ok I love him we are having a baby

**Patty** oh my he has put a spell on you

_**Paige **_he hasn't

_(Just then litlePrue, Phoebe, Piper and Andy come running in)_

**Little Prue** who are you

_**Paige **_I'm a friend of your mums

**Little Prue** ok I'm Prue

_**Paige**_ hey Prue I'm Paige

**Little Prue **that's the name I chose if mum has anymore girls

_**Paige**_ you did

**Little Prue** yes

_**Little Andy**_ are you playing or not Prue

**Little Prue** coming

(They go)

_**Paige**_ so my sister chose my name

**Patty **yes

**Paige **I've finally met my sister Cole

**_Cole_ **I'm happy for you

**Paige** thanks

_**Cole**_ I love you and I love this little one (He places his hand on her belly) you know that don't you

**Paige **and we love you

_**Penny**_ will you get you're hands of my granddaughter

(She uses her power to send Cole hurtling into a wall)

**Paige** Cole are you ok I'm hear it's ok

(10 minutes later when he wakes up)

**Cole** Phoebe where's Phoebe

_**Page **_Cole it's me Paige

**Cole **I know who you are you keep trying to vanquish me keep turning Phoebe against me what are you doing playing some twisted game I want Phoebe

_**Paige**_ Cole will you stop saying these hurtful things your breaking my heart you broke up with Phoebe 2 years ago

**Cole** liar

**Penny** it's seems he's lost his memory

**Paige** please Cole you have to remember our love our baby if not how are we goner convince grams to let us be together so we can be a family

**Cole **I said I want Phoebe you bitter twisted liar

**Penny** bring Phoebe hear a Phoebe who loved him

**Paige** grams no

Just then Phoebe appears

**Cole **Phoebe

**Phoebe **Cole what happened

**Cole** I don't remember Phebs

**Phoebe** it's ok now

**Cole** I love you

**Phoebe **I love you

(They kiss)

**Paige **no I can't handle this

(She runs out of the room crying

Patty goes after her)

**Patty **are you ok Page

**Paige** he doesn't remember me he's kissing her

**Patty** It'll be ok

**Paige **it hurts so much mum I just want to be on my own what I really want is Cole

**Patty **ok

(She goes inside

And Paige continues to cry she is holding her stomach)

**Paige **hey baby what are we goner do he doesn't remember

(Just then Prue and Piper come over with a teddy)

**Little Prue** is there a baby in there

**Paige** yes and now it seems she's lost her daddy

**Little Piper** my daddy left to

**Little Prue **she'll have mummy will you like my teddy to hold (she hands Paige the teddy) he'll make you happy he cheers me up

**Paige** yeah thanks

(Just then grams comes in)

**Penny** I'm sorry but he was miserable

**Paige **you don't care though do you

**Penny** of course not

**Paige** I love Cole so much how can I watch him kiss my sister I can't

(Just then Phoebe comes in)

**Phoebe** what you love Cole

**Phoebe **yes and your not with him anymore I am she summand you from a time when he did

**Phoebe** did you

**Grams** yeah

**Phoebe** it's ok Paige

**Paige **it's not

**Phoebe** so I guess he's your Cole

**Paige** yeah but he doesn't remember

**Phoebe** from what I know of grams I think she did some kind of spell so all you have to do is kiss him and true loves kiss shall break it

**Penny **that's if you have a true love

**Paige **we do I know we do

(Just then Cole comes in

And Paige runs over and kisses him)

**Cole **don't cry Page (he puts his hand on her face) it's ok I'm ok

**Paige** so you remember our love our baby

**Cole **of course I love you so much and our little one

**Paige** but you forgot

**Cole** what

**Paige **grams did a spell made you think you where still with Phoebe you called me bitter and twisted and when she summand the Phoebe you loved hear you kissed her and my heart broke in 2 that's the reason I'm crying

**Cole** I'm sorry I forgot about us

Paige it wasn't your fault

**Cole **I love you

**Paige** I love you

(They kiss)

**Grams** you really do have a true love send them back to there time

But Paige and Cole didn't end up in their time

They landed in that Phoebe's time

**Prue** where did you go (she spots the bear in Paige's hand) we've met before haven't we

**Paig**e yeah

**Phoebe** I was in the past mum told me this is our half sister

**Prue** ok

**Paige** but when grams send us back we landed in Phoebe's time

**Prue **ok

**Other Cole** so what's going on?

**Cole **I love Paige

**Prue** so you turn my sisters against each other I never liked you

**Paige **he didn't I hated him to at first for breaking Phoebe's heart and for trying to hurt me but something changed I fell for him and now we are having a baby

**Prue **you are expecting my first niece

**Paige** yes

**Prue** this is amazing

**Paige **I know

**Prue **so how did Phoebe take it?

**Paige** she was furious she's still mad at me

**Prue** you can't blame her

**Paige** I know it's just if only she could see I didn't plan it just happened

**Cole** so you regret us

**Paige** of course not I love you I love our baby you know that

**Cole** I know sorry

**Paige** I want to go home

**Prue **we'll find away to send you back but there could be a reason your hear


End file.
